1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for executing games in a distributed environment, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for creating custom rewards in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Same games provide challenges to players, where the challenges entail the completion of one or more tasks. As the player completes each challenge, the player receives rewards and new challenges are provided to continue the game. In some games, players interact with other players to make progress. For example, if a player needs a widget, the player may ask another player for help to get the widget, what is sometimes referred to as a viral request. As a reward for being helpful, the helping player may also get a widget in return. However, the player that receives the help request may not need a widget, and the player is not motivated to provide help beyond the satisfaction of being a good friend, because the potential reward has no value in the game.
In order to provide incentives for players to complete viral requests for help, a system is desired that would provide incentives to motivate players to provide help to other players.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.